1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for restoring a computer system, and more particularly to a system and method for restoring a computer system and data thereof through check codes.
2. Related Art
Currently, the last step of manufacturing the computer is to install a customized operating system and associated software thereof. Due to a variety of environment or hardware factors, when a large amount of data is written into the client disc, some wrong data may be written into the disc at the same time. Therefore, to ensure that the data in the disc is correct, the disc needs to be checked and compared after the writing process.
The checking process is described as follows. Before manufacturing, a file of original check codes is made for the appointed operating system and software thereof. This file contains full path names of all the files in the original operating system and the corresponding check codes. In the last comparison step, a file of check codes of the target system is generated for each computer installed with an appointed operating system and corresponding software thereof. Then, the file of check codes of the target system is compared with the file of original check codes, and if the contents of the two files are consistent, no error occurs in the installation.
In the current manufacturing management process, if an error is found in the course of checking, the corresponding computer with error is usually returned to the preceding step for the reinstallation of the software and restoring the installation error. After that, the data is re-checked and re-compared. In the conventional checking method, the check code is corresponding to a file in a one-to-one correspondence, so when an installation error occurs, the whole file must be restored into the client computer. As a result, if the file to be restored is large, for example, an error occurs in the installation of the operating system, the above method may consumes a plenty of time for restoration, thus reducing the production efficiency.